Supercorp Coming Out
by OnceUponAGay
Summary: Lena gets hurt. Kara worries. Coming out to their friends?


Standing in front of Alex, Winn and J'onn was hard for them, not to be next to each other, whether it be linking arms, holding hands or simply just cuddling into each other but they couldn't, not in front of everyone, not when they didn't know Kara and Lena were together.

Once they had found out what was after Lena they set a plan, but Lena, she wasn't listening, she was memorizing Kara's face, from those crystal blue eyes that she spend so many years hiding with glasses to her perfect jawline, memorizing everything like it was her last time seeing it all. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex basically screaming her name.

"Lena? LENA?! Are you listening?!"

Lena takes a few moments to reply drawing her attention away from her girlfriend, "yeah" she clears her throat wiping away the tears that lay on her cheeks, "Yeah, I go back to L-Corp and wait for them to come back and finish what they started" she was chocking up at this point "-and then we come and rescue you" Kara interrupted her, smiling towards her with a reassuring smile. Lena made her way to L-Corp barely making it through the entrance door before she heard windows smashing, she knew who it was, there was no doubt about it and not seconds later there was Kara as promised in her Supergirl outfit saving the day as she always did, Lena stood there watching her and J'onn fight the aliens. As she was watching staying out of the way she heard a window to her left break and a man come through with the letter "C" on his back, she knew who it was, without a doubt she knew. Only a few moments later he had pulled out a gun and loaded it with what looked like a Kryptonite bullet (she knew what they looked like as Alex had given her basically a presentation when Lena found out about Kara) and pointed it at Supergirl who was standing in her fighting stance waiting for someone to try and attack her. Lena didn't need to think, next thing she knew was that she was running and pushing Supergirl out of the way of the bullet and with a loud thud she was on the ground looking at the roof hearing Kara scream her name at the top of her lungs, running over to her, placing her hand on Lena's chest, applying pressure, tears running down her face. Lena didn't feel any pain instead she felt happiness, happiness at dying in her loves arms, her first loves arms and that was it just darkness after that.

Moments later Kara felt strong arms dragging her away from Lena's lifeless body, in a puddle of tears and covered in her blood, watching her being taken out in the undercover DEO van and watching it vanish, assuming it was going to the DEO she headed there, tears still running down her face. She got there after the van, running through the doors barging past anyone in her way. In the same state she was in ten minutes ago. She was running towards the Med Center knowing Lena would be there, as she got there she found Alex with a smile on her face, Kara's heart was racing, tears falling from her eyes, her thoughts running wild.

"Kara! Kara! Slow down!! Calm down!!" Alex called.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? LENAS IN THERE!! DEAD. BECAUSE OF ME. I SHOULD HAV-"

"Dead? Kara, she's not dead. She's just suffered severe blood loss" "Wha- What?! She's alive?! I have to see her." Kara demanded wiping tears from her face.

Alex lead the way trying to make conversation but Kara was only concerned with one thing and that was Lena. Seeing how worried Kara looked drew the attention of J'onn, Winn and Maggie who followed behind Kara and Alex. As soon as they made it to Lena's room Kara called her name startling the Luthor.

"Lena! Thank Rao you're okay. Why did you do that! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Lena stopped her holding out her hand catching the superheroes arm, "I'm okay Kara. I'm alive. Look" she murmured as she sat up showing a small glimpse of the bandage underneath her tank top. "You're hurt." Kara gasped even though she already knew it "I'm alive though and thankfully so are you" Kara was stunned, she knew all of their friends were watching them but in this moment she couldn't care, she walked over to Lena who was now fully sat up over the edge of the bed, positioned herself between Lena's legs and pulled her in for a long, meaningful kiss. "Kara!" Alex screamed but Kara never turned around she just stayed where she was locking lips with Lena and when they pulled away all Lena could say was "finally" as she pulled Kara in for a short hug. Once the two had separated Kara turned to her sister who was turned facing her, the two of them went off for a walk to clear things up leaving J'onn, Maggie and Winn with Lena, all of a sudden all these questions were being pelted at Lena like "when did this happen?" "How long have yous been dating" "is she gay or bisexual" that one was from Maggie. She answered them all in one sentence "It happened last January, we've been dating a year and she bisexual." After Kara and Alex had returned Kara went straight to Lena peppering her face with kisses and staying as close to her as possible.

"Can I have a minute with Alex baby?" Lena finally asked. Alex froze not sure what she had done. "Sure? We'll get out of your way" Kara motioned for everyone but Alex to leave "AND NO SUPERHEARING" Lena called "Damn" is all she heard Kara say.

"So.. what have I done now?" Alex asked. "You've done nothing but I need to ask you something." Alex sat down beside Lena, looking worried "Sure, whatever it is go ahead" she took in a deep breath "well as you probably know me and Kara have been dating for over a year and-" "A YEAR?! ME AND MAGGIE HAVENT EVEN BEEN DATING THAT LONG" "Alex not the main focus here" she said as she snapped her fingers "sorry you're right continue" "as I was saying we have been dating a year and I was going to wait until you knew and this seems like as good a time as any to ask you this question but I was wondering if you could give me your blessing to take Karas hand in marriage" before Alex could reply she continued "and I know you only just found out and everything and I know we aren't living together and that's only because you guys didn't know and I love your sister very much it's just I want her forever and-" "Yes" Lena looked at Alex with a surprised look upon her face "w-what?" "Yes Lena you can ask her to marry you. I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of my little sister I mean you took a Kryptonite bullet for her putting your own life at risk and the way you look at her and talk about her when she's not there, well I should have known" all of a sudden Alex felt Lena's weight on her as she hugged Alex tightly a voice broke them apart "oi. Luthor get your hands off my Danvers. You get little Danvers" they both smiled at each other "I'm fine with having little Danvers" Alex and Lena share a look as Kara locks Lena in a tight hug and in that moment she knew what it meant. It was the perfect time, their friends were there, she had Alex's blessing so when Kara finally let go of her, Lena dropped down on one knee Kara who had turned around to talk to Winn was oblivious which played to Lena's advantage.

"Kara, from the moment you walked into my office with Clark I knew that you were special" Kara swung round tears filling her eyes as Lena continued "and not just an everyday special, I mean a special kind of special. The kind that I wouldn't mind taking the last name of or vice versa. So before we both start crying I'm going to get straight to it. Kara Zor-El Danvers will you marry me" "Yes. A thousand times yes" Lena stood up and kissed the girl of her dreams.


End file.
